


An Emailing AU

by Wishopenastar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, E-mail, M/M, because the world needs more of that, they are muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: “Give a man a mask and he tells the truth.” -Oscar Wilde





	1. Nerds.. Really?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry. This ship is very precious to me.  
> I hope I don't mess it up.  
> Harry’s name is obviously from ‘I don’t go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me’ and Draco’s name is taken from the star Etamin also called gamma draconis.

FROM: Folayminthesky@gmail.com

TO: troubleishere@gmail.com 

DATE: August 17 at 8:30 PM

Subject- Re: Why is it so easy?

Dear James,    

  The thing about anonymity or even these two device screens that are between us, is that it makes it much much more easy to speak the truth.

       I am not someone who makes friends easily(you might have guessed that from my non existant social life in the two weeks we’ve been emailing) and I am not at all the sort of person who opens up. I hate feeling vulnerable especially after the relationship I had with my father before I finally got help, I’ve built a lot of walls,too many according to my best friend but I don’t know any other way of protecting myself.

      Writing to you is terrifying. I KNOW that you are not going to hold anything I say against me but I am still scared. But it’s been a huge relief,an elephant off my chest, to write to you.

   So yeah...Thank you.

Yours sincerely and thankfully,

Tamin

PS: Football crushes?

Draco had been writing to James for two weeks now and even yet he felt this wild sort of exhalation when he got a reply. This boy seemed too good to be true. Honest and cool and just wonderful. Someone Draco would totally date if he wasn't so hung up on Harry freaking Potter.

 

FROM: troubleishere@gmail.com

TO: Folayminthesky@gmail.com

DATE: August 18 at 7:06 PM

Subject- football crushes, nope.

 Dear Tamin,

     I get what you say about walls, I have a lot of them too.I loved my parents and they loved me and even years after their deaths I have nightmares. They also were the first people I came out as bi to. Its weird about how I never talk about them to any one but when I write you you the words just come.

      Regarding the football thing you mentioned I do think the players on our team are hot but I've never crushed on any one of them before. My type is irrevocably nerdy boys after my first crush who I am TOTALLY over(who am I kidding?). But he hates my guts so it'll never go anywhere.

Yours

James

   Harry wasn't able to get Draco out of his head ever since he wrote about him to Tamin. It was digging up wounds that still felt too raw. Even yet the loss of Draco stung him but the worst part if it was that it wasn't even a loss. A loss indicates missing a person but this was more than that it was a great friendship dissolving into hatred on one side and unrequited love on the other.

   Tamin was a great person to talk to. Smart and understanding but... but he wasn't Draco. Harry loved writing to him sure, but it wasn't the same as falling in love with the way someone laughs opening up to tamin wasn't like giving him power to drown him in an ocean of hurt. He COULD back down anytime he got too afraid that he was handing Tamin the power equivalent to that of shattering his childhood with," I don't want to talk to you anymore".  The story he told Tamin was one he wrote himself. Where he got to be who he wanted without changing essential facts about him.

   So he lied to Tamin, lied about small things like changing his name, saying that his parents had died in a car crash instead of being murdered by a drug lord for sheltering an old childhood friend of theirs. And he made dozens of other lies he gave himself a few years with his parents and less money than he actually had( even though he knew that Tamin wasn't friends with him for his money )

 

     

 

FROM: Folayminthesky@gmail.com

TO: troubleishere@gmail.com 

DATE: August 20 at 9:00 PM

Subject- Are you sure he's straight though?

 Dear James, 

You seem like a very difficult person to hate so why do you and your crush have this animosity?

Tamin

Draco was starting to have sneaking suspicions about the identity of James he tried to shake them off  but they clung like burrs but Draco knew that he wanted James to be harry so much he wanted harry to like him so badly had he was just projecting his desires to his thoughts.

 

 

FROM: troubleishere@gmail.com

TO: Folayminthesky@gmail.com

DATE: August 20 at 10:34 PM

Subject- Re: Are you sure he's straight though?

 Dear Tamin,

No I am not. We don't really talk. Different friends and all that. But regarding why we hate each other...

Its kind of a funny story. We used to be friends till we were 11 something and then suddenly he stopped talking to me. He stopped being the awesome guy he is to me and made snide remarks when I passed him in the halls and all that. I think he knows i am gay, he insinuated it once or twice, admittedly he had caught me staring but still....anyways he hates me now. I know what you'll say-'avoiding isn't hating' but what else could be the reason?

I avoid him too now. Its almost instinctual, he hurt me and he is one of the aforementioned walls. But I still. Can't. Get. OVER HIM. (He's remarkably  and smart and cool....)

Enough about my crushes though. What about you you said a football guy was your awakening, may I ask who is he?

James

 

 Okay fine. Draco was positive about James being Harry now. Then why had he lied about not being very rich? Harry never hid his wealth, he never flaunted it either but he bought a lot of gifts for his friend especially weasel boy and Hermione both of whom Draco had been insanely jealous of until he realised that they were obviously very much into each other. 


	2. Never. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is not very good. But I've been stressed lately and this was the only venting up writing I did.

 

FROM: folayminthesky@gmail.com  
TO: troubleishere@gmail.com  
DATE:29 August at 8:47 PM  
Subject: All the time.  
James,  
Have you ever thought that one mistake in your life was the most irrevocable thing you’ve ever done like if you could go back in time and mend it everything would be all right? For me that mistake was not standing up to my father when he dictated whom I have to give my love to. It was not one mistake per se bit it was the same mistake over and over again.  
Have you ever made such a mistake? If you could change it to regrets then? it’s too private for you to share then don’t.  
As for what you wrote, I know what it is like to feel as if people are looking at you. I get that always.. the problem here is though that it feels as if they are looking at you but ignoring you at the same time you know? Like they don’t give a fuck about you long as you are doing everything right and staying under the radar but as soon as you mess up they start really looking. Who decides what’s right and what’s wrong in high schools anyways? Whoever it is must be a fucking idiot.  
Tamin.

 

 

  
Harry thought back on his life and came with a blank as to any major mistake that he would want to correct but he did find so many things that had happened which he wished hadn’t. His parents' deaths, his godfather’s death, Uncle Remus' Cancer these were stuff he couldn’t have changed no matter how hard he tried but what he could have changed was staying away from Draco away from the son of the man who had his parents killed.

  
FROM: troubleishere@gmail.com  
TO: folayminthesky@gmail.com  
DATE: 30 August at 3:45 PM  
SUBJECT- forgetting  
Tamin,  
If I could change some mistake of my life, no regrets ... Than it would be my relationship with the boy I’m in love with. I’d never meet him or fall for him. You know, I’ve always thought of myself to be made up of stronger stuff than this, thought that I could handle the pain that comes with love. But I can’t. I don’t want to forget him now that I know him but if I had a choice I’d never have known him. I am a coward. I know.  
Don’t think too badly of me after this emai.  
Yours James.

 

Harry wanted to forget him. Fuck him. Draco had believed this boy to be so brave. So unafraid. But he was just like all the other people too cowardly to tell someone they loved them. Fuck him. He’d rather forget than live well so be it for him. But Draco wasn’t’ that afraid.

 

  
FROM: folayminthesky@gmail.com  
TO: troubleishere@gmail.com  
DATE:31 August at 10:15 PM  
Harry,  
There are only so many student’s in our school who are orphans, live with an awesome foster family, and have a nerd as a mortal enemy. I am a nerd and I’ve seen you staring at Malfoy enough to know who you are. Why don’t you talk to him ask him what went wrong for him? Maybe you’ll get closure enough to get over him.  
Yours Tamin.

 

  
How on earth did Tamin guess? Was he really that obvious? Fuck. What if he told Draco? He’d have to talk to him before that happens.  
The next day in the school he was formulating an approach plan when Draco himself shouted his name across the hallway,

  
“Potter! Harry!” Harry swore under his breath. Draco knew. He kept walking till he came to a relatively emptier hallway “ I wanted to talk to you.”  
“What is it Malfoy?” He was sure his resignation and anger were both clearly on his face.  
“I know. So there is no need to pretend that those emails never happened. You might want to forget me but you can’t. I am right here.” Draco had taken hold of his collar now and was shaking with anger too. Harry tried but could not escape his iron grip.  
“How much did he tell you?”  
“I know everything. I am Tamin myself.”  
“ No you’re not. You can’t be.” Draco’s grip tightened.  
“What because he is gay ? Because he has a crush on you? I never wanted to stop talking to you Potter. Never. But my father found out about my queerness and forbid me from approaching you. By the time I got held you seemed to think that I hated you.” His hands now fell down.  
“Do you want proof?”  
“Yes”  
Draco brought his lips to Harry’s then. The kiss was much more softer than either of them thought it would be and much much better. Harry’s stomach had a thousand butterflies in it all dancing to punk rock wile Draco’s insides had all just melted.  
Both of them had a lot to work out, Draco thought, a lot of talking to get over with and a lot of confusion to clear. And wile it may be difficult for them to speak to anyone their emails showed that they could communicate with each other.  
And they would keep on doing so. Always.


End file.
